Boy in the Basement
by Jess Likes Biting
Summary: Naruto just moved into a new house with his parents. He chooses for his room to be the basement, but he will soon find out that he isn't the only one down there.
1. Chapter 1: The Basement

Boy In The Basement  
Chapter 1 – The Basement

The house was bigger then any place he had ever seen before. His large blue eyes blinked at the amount of space it covered. Quickly he sprinted towards the door, his orange button up shirt (unbottoned) flowed behind him as he ran. He quickly threw open the door putting his hands next to his mouth.

"Hello?"

A man with a brown pony tail shook his head at the teenager in front of them. He was peering into the door with a curious look on his face, the hello he sent into the empty home went unanswered. He turned around to the man and grinned a toothy, breath taking grin, "Can I go explore, papa?"

The man nodded, "Be careful."

He grinned, "Thank you!"

With that he was off. A gray haired man walked up to the brown haired man looking at the door seeing the teen run by a few times. "Iruka, ready to see our new home?"

Iruka looked up towards the man, smiling, "Of course."

* * *

The teenager grinned skipping around the house, it would be easy to get some alone time here. He moved to the stairs about to move up them when a door caught his eye. He blinked at it, his hand going up to scratch his blonde haired head. He quickly bounced off the first stair to the door. He raised his hand to open it when it hesitated in front of the door knob. This door, it had a different vibe then the whole place. It had a different feel to it; almost as if it were calling to him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to jump, he looked behind him to see a gray haired man. His hand moved from the door knob to over his heart clutching it, "Don't scare me like that dad!"

The man smirked, "That's the basement. The people that lived here before made it into a furnished room."

He turned away from his father and looked back at the door, "Can I go explore?"

"Yes, Naruto."

He turned around grinning, "Thank you!"

He quickly turned the knob running down the carpeted stairs. The door was shut behind him, and his blue eyes sparkled at the sight before him. The room was painted a plain white color, the carpet floor warmed his feet and felt nice between his toes. He looked around the room for a light switch, but couldn't find one. He titled his head to the side searching for one among the walls. Using the light from the two small windows the were ground level.

"Light, light, light."

He felt something between his hands and flicked the light switch up with a grin, "Light!"

The room was a simple rectangle shape with a small closest to the side. There was a twin sized bed pressed against the wall with nothing on it. He scanned the white walls, until he found something and gasped, "A hole!"

He quickly jumped over to the wall, and looking into the hole, gulping at the darkness behind it. Another hand touched his shoulder and he quickly turned around, "Dad I sai…"

He blinked, nothing was there. His head tilted to the side, "I knew he was a ninja."

He a shake of his head, he heard his Papa calling his name, "Coming!"

He quickly ran up the stairs completely unfair of the black eyes that followed him from the small hole in the wall.

* * *

When he closed the basement door from behind him he was met with two smiling faces, "Have you picked your room?"

Naruto thought for a minute before pouting, "Can I have the basement?"

Iruka blinked, "The basement? But why not a room upstairs?"

His dad nodded, "You can have the basement."

"Kakashi!"

The gray haired man grinned, "He's a big boy, I think he can handle the basement, Iruka."

Blonde spikes started nodding furiously, "I can handle anything!"

Kakashi's hand met blonde hair and began to give him a "palm-noogy". "Well, I wouldn't go that far."

The blue eyes glared at him, "Stop it, dad!"

Iruka smiled, "How about we go out to eat tonight?"

Blue eyes sparkled, "Can I get ramen?!"

The brown haired man nodded, "Of course."

"Chyeah!"

* * *

"Naruto!"

The boy just pouted at him, "I don't want to carry my boxes down there!"

"Says the boy who can handle anything."

Naruto glared at Kakashi, "I can too, Believe it!"

He grabbed three boxes stacking them on top of each other, waking towards the stairs. He gulped carefully walking down the stairs. He heard the door close behind him and he took his next step. And another. And another. And-

His foot missed the step causing the boxes to drop and fall in front of him, his body following shortly after. "AHH!"

He closed his eyes waiting for contact with the carpet but was met with nothing. Absolutely nothing. He opened his eyes and gasped to see he was completely off the floor. It was then that he felt the hands around his waist and legs.

"Gho-ghost!"

A chuckle met his ears, "Not quite, Na-ru-to."

* * *

Hiya! Jess Likes Biting here! I hope you enjoyed the first installment of "Boy In The Basement!"

Thank you for reading, feel free to review if you like! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

Boy in the Basement  
Chapter 2 – The Boy  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto was set down from the arms and he looked around the room, "Whose there?"

"No one."

Naruto glared into nothing, "Don't toy with me, teme!"

He felt his chin rise and fingers toying with his hair, "Such a vulgar word from an innocent dobe like you."

Naruto pulled away from the invisible touch with wide eyes, "Teme! Don't call me that!"

He felt a breath on his ear and shudder, "What? Innocent?"

Naruto growled loudly, "No! Do not call me dobe!"

A chuckle graced the room; it almost had a comforting feeling to it. Naruto shook his head, "What are you?"

"A boy."

Naruto growled again, this time more viciously, "Then why can't I see you!"

"It's a secret."

Naruto breathed heavily, "Why are you my house!"

He could practically hear a smirk in his voice, "This was, is, my house."

Naruto shook his head, "No one has lived here before."

"Correct, but this basement was part of the original house. From before the accident."

Naruto bit his lip, "Accident?"

There was a light humming sound. Naruto looked down towards the ground, "Why are you here?"

There was no response, the room suddenly felt empty. "Naruto?"

Blue eyes snapped towards the stairs and noticed Iruka standing there with concern, "What happened? We heard you yell."

"I tripped down the stairs, sorry!"

Iruka shook his head, "No more carrying three boxes! Only one! Now go get the rest!"

Naruto nodded with a grin, "Yes Papa!"

Naruto ran past him up the stairs and Iruka looked up at him as Kakashi moved in the doorway, "What's the basement look like?"

Iruka looked around, "It's pretty blank; no doubt Naruto will want to get some paint."

"Papa, Dad! Come help me!"

They both walked up the stairs upon being called.

The door was shut behind them. The 'boy' let out a growl, "Stupid door!"

--

The three men sat down at the kitchen table with the pizza that had just arrived at the home a few minutes earlier. Iruka smiled at Naruto as he began to shove a slice into his mouth quickly, "You'll be starting school on Monday."

That said piece was now on the table, "What?!"

Kakashi stared at the half chewed piece before glancing at Naruto, "School. Monday."

Naruto growled, "I heard him!"

Kakashi raised a brow, "Then why'd you say what?"

Another growl escaped the boy.

Iruka cleared his throat, "You need to get into school, you're already behind as it is because it's the middle of the school year."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest, "You know I'll be able to catch up."

Iruka half smiled, he knew despite the idiotic and innocent behavior of the boy in front of him he was actually pretty intelligent. "Also, no fights."

"Bu-"

"Naruto, no. fights."

The boy sighed, "Fine, I'll be nice."

Iruka nodded.

Kakashi then added, "And if you do fight, no ramen for 3 months."

The boy's blue eyes went wide, "T-three m-m-mon…"

Kakashi smirked, "Now eat up; you still have some unpacking to do if you want to be done by Monday."

"Yes sir."

--

Naruto grinned to himself as he looked at the last box, he looked over to his clock that was unpacked hours ago and gasped at the time, '2:34AM' flashed at him. He scratched the back of his head, "Well, I can at least finish it tonight then I can just relax all of Sunday!"

He smiled and untaped the box. He moved in to take out all the pictures but felt a shiver run done his back. The sound of a door closing caught his ears and he looked up towards the stairs to see the door shut completely.

He gulped and went back to his unpacking ignoring the feeling of a pair of eyes on him. He removed all of the picture's taking the bubble wrap off each one and threw the box to the corner full of them. He looked around the white walls and frowned, "It's too plain in here."

"It use to be blue."

A scream almost escaped his lips but an invisible hand covered it, "Now, now, Naruto, would you want to wake those two men?"

Naruto felt his whole body shaking and he ripped his head away from the hand, "What are you!"

Again he cold practically feel the smirk coming off of the… thing, in front of him. "A boy."

Naruto growled, "We already went through this!"

"Then you shouldn't ask the same stupid questions, dobe."

Naruto growled standing up, throwing a punch to where the voice was coming from only to have his arm twisted behind his back and his body thrown against the wall being held there by another body.

"Get off me."

The grip on his arm tightened, "You threw the punch."

"Who are you?"

The grip was gone and Naruto turned around quickly as if he were going to stop someone from leaving. The room was oddly quiet, but Naruto could still feel the presence in the room.

"I told you… a boy."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I just had to update :)

-Jess Likes Biting


	3. Chapter 3: The Name

Naruto looked around the room with mild interest, it was now Monday morning and he had not encountered the 'boy' for the rest of Sunday. It sort of worried him. Not that he was worried over a voice, but worried that he made it up.

But that voice, when it spoke he could tell there was something to deeper to the tone of his voice. He may seem slow to the quick eye of an outside party but he was actually quite smart. Thinking over what the boy had said to him, it made him even more interested in trying to find out his identity. Yet, the voice had retreated it seemed.

He seemed and finished buttoning up his orange long sleeved shirt and made his way towards the stairs. Before he opened the door to leave the basement he now knew as his room, he looked back down towards the empty space, "Have a good day."

He quickly opened the door and stepped into the rest of his home, he felt ridiculous for saying that. Almost as if he was a five year old talking to his imaginary friend. His adoptive father, Kakashi, walked towards him with a teasing gleam in his eye and Naruto quietly waited for whatever was coming. "Would you like a ride to your first day of school?"

I could hear the amusement in his voice, "I hate you."

"Oh, so you want to walk?"

I grumbled something and walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple. Iruka looked towards me and then glared at Kakashi, "You're bringing him to school."

Kakashi walked forward putting his arms around the brunette's waist and kissed his cheek, "I just like teasing him, and of course I would have even given him a ride."

"Iruka, he's lying. He would have made me walk."

He nodded to me, "That's why he's sleeping on the couch tonight to think of what he's done."

"I haven't done anything! You can't keep me out of the bedroom already!"

I giggled to myself, "But Kakashi, he just love teasing you."

He stopped his whining and glared at our chuckling forms, "I hate you both."

I walked through the hallways of the new school with a map and my classes for the year. I noticed some of the white walls had things about clubs, where others had a picture of a boy with writing under it. I didn't bother to read what it said, but the picture. It was stunning to say the least. The boy had pale skin. Dark eyes that looked like they could pull anyone into a trance. His lips looked soft, and everything about him screamed good looking.

I gulped stopping in front of the classroom that would be my first class of the day. I attempted to open the door only to find it looked, I quietly knocked on it three times. I stepped back from it and waited for a teacher to open the door. I was met with the face a young man, not teenage young but in his late twenties young. He had long black hair pulled into a pony tail and was wearing a long sleeve black button up shirt with black dress pants and a white tie on. "May I help you?"

I coughed slightly, trying to keep what was in my stomach there. "I'm new here."

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

I nodded, "I'm Mr. Uchiha, please come in."

I nodded walking into the classroom, I gulped when all eyes watched me walk in and stand in the front of the room. I kept my eyes down on the ground and tried to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks. Although I was usually in everyone's face by now, I couldn't fight back the nerves and upset feeling in my stomach.

"You may take the seat in the back."

I nodded and was glad he didn't introduce me to the class; I silently hoped the rest of the teachers wouldn't either.

I bit my lip and tried to listen to the main drone on about math. Fortunately, he was going over something we went over at my old school and I was fairly good at so I didn't need to pay much attention.

I still felt eyes on me and I looked around the room at the other student. A brown haired, tan boy was staring at me. I smiled lightly at him, and he returned it with a grin and a wave.

I smiled to myself and waited for the bell to ring as Mr. Uchiha continued on with his lecture. Then in the middle of his sentence the bell rang and the students quickly piled out of the room, I followed suit looking down at my list of classes, only to me knocked into. I looked up to see the brown haired boy grinning, "My name is Kiba!"

I smiled, "Mine's Naruto."

He laughed, "Fish cakes?"

I glared at him, "You got a problem with it?"

He took my list of classes and looked down at them, "You're next class is with me!"

He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me down the hallway, "This teacher is a total creep not to mention, his class is so hard."

"What's his name?"

"Well, I call him bastard most of the time," he chuckled, "but you should probably just call him Mr. Sannin."

I titled my head, "Like the principal?"

He nodded, "Brother and sister."

I stayed silent the rest of the way and let him continue to drag me. When we entered the classroom, a pair of yellow eyes looked down at me almost causing me to shudder at the uncomfortable feeling that filled me. "I am Mr. Sannin, the chemistry teacher. You must be Mr. Uzumaki."

I nodded, and he continued to speak, "You may introduce yourself to the rest of the class and then take an empty seat."

I gulped and faced the class, a light blush filling my tan cheeks, "I am Naruto Uzumaki."

I then sat down quickly next to Kiba.

The class droned on and I silently took notes on the notebook I now deemed as my chemistry notebook. Then the bell rang and Kiba once again was dragging me to my next class telling me the room was right next to his next class room. "I've never had this teacher before must be new."

I nodded and he showed me the classroom and then waved and went to his. I walked in and glared at the teacher, "You never told me you work her, you bastard."

The classroom went silent.

"I wanted to see your face."

"Now that you seen it, go quit."

"Then how will I pay for your ramen?"

"You won't, but Papa will."

Kakashi grinned, and pushed Naruto towards a seat. "My name is Mr. Hatake. I am new here, along with my adoptive son, Naruto over there."

"Now I have been filled in on what you have learned so far in this class of teamwork, and it is complete bullshit. Pass in your textbooks."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "This class is about teamwork?"

Kakashi grinned, "And if you skip it, I'll fail you."

Naruto glared, "Are you even certified to teach this?"

"Close enough."

And with that the class continued.

Lunch was a quick affair in which I introduced to Kiba's friends, who I quickly took a liking too. Shino was quiet but when he did say something it had me laughing. Shikamaru was lazy but apparently was extremely smart. Then there was Choji, who was stuffing his face the whole time.

The rest of my day was boring and unimportant to me and I was on my way to the classroom that now belonged to my Father. I growled to myself kicking a can that was in the hallway. I sighed walking up to it and picking it up. I looked for the nearest trash can and walked towards it; I tossed in the can and glanced up at the wall.

The boys picture was there and this time I was close enough to read the text underneath it, "_May our prays and thoughts go to Sasuke Uchiha's recovery."_ I raised a brow, Uchiha?

I felt a presence behind me and quickly turned around, Kakashi smiled at me, "Ready to go home?"

I nodded.

I fell into my bed with a sigh. My eyes were almost shut when I heard a crash in the room. I quickly sat up and my bag was now on the ground instead of the stairs. "…Hello?"

"Hi."

I sighed and looked down at the floor, "Where have you been?"

There was a small chuckle then he spoke, "Did you miss me?"

I shook my head quickly, "N-no! I thought I was insane though."

I felt a hand play with a few strands of my hair, "I'm real."

I bit my lip, "Can you please just tell me your name? It feels awkward talking to something without a name."

The invisible fingers stopped playing with my hair, "No."

"But.."

There was a growl and I was picked up and thrown against the wall, "No. names."

"That's unfair when you already know mine."

I was shocked when I felt air hit my face, warm air. "You breathe."

"Of course I do, dobe, I'm alive."

"B-but…"

He sighed, "It's far too complicated for your brain to comprehend."

I glared into the nothingness in front of me, "I'm not stupid, asshole."

"You'll leave."

I felt the urge to look up, almost as if I knew what I was staring at wasn't his eyes, "I won't."

"One look at me, you'll leave like the rest."

I raised my hand out in front of me and was able to rest it on a shoulder; it was higher than mine indicating the boy was taller than me. "For some reason, I don't think I will."

"Sasuke."

I drew intake of air, "That sounds familiar."

* * *

Hello everyone! :)

Expect another one out tomorrow or later tonight. My inspiration has returned! :D

I love you! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke

**Boy In The Basement**  
**Chapter 4 – Sasuke**

**HELLO! WELCOME TO CHAPTER FOUR! :D ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

The whole week went by without another peep from the newly named 'boy', Sasuke. Once I realized I recognized his name from the poster that said 'May our thoughts and pray go to Sasuke Uchiha's recovery', I immediately asked questions which apparently he didn't like because he disappeared. I thought about asking Mr. Uchiha at school who Kiba informed me was the older brother of Sasuke but I skipped once because every time I got the nerve to ask he'd glare at me.

I coughed loudly, running a hand through m hair tiredly. I pushed my homework off the bed with a thump and lay down. Staring at the ceiling I sighed. My eyes slowly started to close when I heard a rustling sound in my closest. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

I sighed when I heard the barely audible response, "Are you okay?"

He laughed, "I should ask you that. Usually people have figured me out by now and have moved out. But you've actually made it a whole week. I'm impressed."

"I'm impressed you just said 4 complete sentences without disappearing."

He grunted.

"Plus I said I wouldn't leave."

"You haven't seen me yet."

"I'm waiting for you to explain."

He laughed once again, "I refuse to explain. Figure it out."

"Does this game give you some sort of satisfaction?"

I felt the bed sink in next to me. "This isn't a game."

"What would you call it then, ?"

I heard him breathing, "It's my life."

"I'm going to figure you out, Uchiha."

He snorted, "You won't be here long enough."

-Saturday Morning-

"Papa, can I use the laptop?"

Iruka looked at me and I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could. "Yes, you can."

I laughed at the sigh in his voice and grabbed the laptop jumping down stairs. The door at the top was left open at request from Kakashi.

I booted up the laptop and drummed my fingers against the side of it in a unknown beat. I quickly typed in my password 'ramen' and opened up FireFox. I thought quietly for a moment to myself. What sort of things that Sasuke have already said would give me any clues to what happened to him and what he actually is.

I pulled up google and typed in my address. There was an accident here, that's for certain. I clicked on the first link which lead me to a local news website.

"Uchiha House Fire, Parents Dead, Sons injured!"

I gulped and continued scrolling down.

"The Uchiha family was at home during a quiet Sunday afternoon on May 10, 2009 when I fire broke loose. The parents who were caught at the source of the fire were trapped and burned alive. Itachi Uchiha the older of the two children, went into the basement which was the younger sons bedroom in attempt to pull him out.

The condition of the two boys is unknown and currently they are at the local hospital.

Firefighters suspect this was a no accident. An arsonist is currently investigating."

I realized I was breathing heavy and had to quickly control it. "Naruto."

I jumped at the voice looking up to his my dad, Kakashi. I quickly slammed the laptop closed and looked up at him. He raised a brow, "Watching porn?"

I gasped, "I was not!"

He chuckled, "Iruka and I are going shopping, do you need anything?"

I thought for a minute before shaking my head. I watched him go up the stairs and then shut the door to my bedroom.

"You looked to be really getting into whatever you were doing, were you watching porn?"

I completely ignored the voice and stared quietly at the laptop, "You were in a fire last year."

Just like that it felt like the presence disappeared only to reappear behind my back, "What about it?"

"You were brought to the hospital."

"And?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's all I have right now."

"Pathetic."

"Asshole."

"Dumbass."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

I growled, "Stop being such a dick!"

"If I'm being a dick, why do you still deal with me?"

"See! You push people away! That's why everyone leaves isn't?"

He laughed, "No. I wish it was, it's because when they take one look at me they're disgusted."

I opened up the laptop and quickly typed in his name. "What are you doing?"

I ignored him and opened up an article with his name. I gasped at the picture. "This is you?"

The boy had black eyes and blueish black hair. His skin was milky white and everything about him screamed 'handsome, I'm hot, fuck me'. I heard him dryly laugh.

"That's not me anymore."

* * *

I love you :)

Review! :D


End file.
